No Interruptions
by AFY2018
Summary: Based on LOT 4x06


Based on LOT 4x06

A soft knock broke Ava's focus as she read yet another bureaucratic update. Flipping through the manual was all she needed to finish off her day. She really did not want to talk to anyone. Gary would have asked her a ton of questions and mumbled through whatever he wanted to talk about. Hank was going to be pushy and irritable, and she really did not want to be lectured about the Legends again.

"I told you no interruptions." Ava quickly began, cutting herself off as she noticed it was actually not one of her usual employees.

Sara swaggered in wearing a pair of black heels, black tights, and a light grey trenchcoat. She had this smirk on her lips which could only mean that she wanted trouble. Her kind of fun trouble, but still something that would give Ava a heart attack.

"Well, you're not Gary," Ava teased.

With a firm closure of the door, Sara looked back at Ava, "Perceptive." With a quick lock, she trapped them in the room. She then went over to the window next to the door and shut the blinds.

"And those aren't 'work shoes'. What are you doing here?"

"Don't play coy with me," Sara smirked, walking towards Ava.

With a quick pull, Sara untied her trenchcoat and flicked it open. She had on black lacey lingerie that tightly covered her hips as it cut in at her waist and then hourglassed back out to cover, and corset, her breasts. A ribbon graced her core and tightened against her obliques. The tights she wore were gartered to the lingerie. Ava just sat in her seat, unsure what words she could choke out in response to this beautiful woman.

"Happy birthday, Director Sharpe," Sara smirked as she tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her head to the side.

Ava leaned over her desk, slack-jawed before she could tear her eyes away and respond. "Oh, sweet god!" She quietly exclaimed bracing herself against her desk. Sara confidently pushed her hair out of her face as she waited for Ava to continue. "Um… wow. You know that I don't normally like to celebrate my birthday, but-"

"Well, I'm here fix that so, close your eyes." She commanded in a soft sultry tone.

"What?!" Ava gasped, trying to only look at Sara's eyes.

Sara swiftly slid across the desk so that she was only a touch away from her girlfriend and repeated, "I said close your eyes."

"Okay." Ava hastily nodded closing her eyes.

Sara walked around the Ava, slipping her trenchcoat down to her shoulders. "Are you ready for your birthday present?" She asked.

"Yes!" Ava exuberantly answered. Sara leaned down and pressed a kiss against her neck. "Are we really doing this?"

Sara only hummed affirmation into her ear. Ava kept her eyes closed, feeling Sara's hair brush against her chest. She reached up and placed her hand on Sara's jaw, pulling her up into a kiss. Sara chuckled as she pulled away. She placed her hand over her throat and gently pushed her against the chair. Ava shot her eyes open and looked up at Sara, reaching up to grab her girlfriend's hand.

Sara tsked her girlfriend and pecked her nose, sliding her hands down to half unbutton Ava's shirt. She pulled away, biting her lip, and rolled the chair around and pushed it against the desk.

Sara made quick work of her girlfriend's blazer and finished unbuttoning shirt. She pulled off the perfectly starched and pristine clothes, tossing them to the off-white armchair, and slid her hands to the hem of her white tank top.

Her lips traced the low scooped neck of her shirt and slid onto her lap. Sara tipped Ava's chin up, placing soft kisses against her neck as she pulled off her undershirt.

Ava reached out and slid her hands to Sara's muscular thighs, pulling her up higher onto her lap and continued to kiss her.

Sara dropped her coat onto the ground and continued to kiss her throat and clavicle, leaving slight marks on her collarbones. She looked down at Ava and slid off of her lap as she began to undo her pants. As she took off the jet black pants, Sara kissed her girlfriend's stomach. Ava looked down at her and lifted her hips up as Sara pulled off her pants and underwear. Sara looked at the strip Ava had groomed into her pubic hair.

"You took my advice on the shape." Sara joked, tracing her finger down the short light blond hair.

"Yeah," Ava shyly remarked.

"I really like it."

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she covered her face in embarrassment.

Sara chuckled and nipped at the inside of her legs, earning a shuddering groan from her girlfriend. She placed a soft kiss against her clit before sliding her tongue between her labia.

Ava looked at the door, hoping no one would come in to ask her any questions.

"You locked the door right?" Ava asked.

"Yes."

Sara slipped her tongue around her clit, lightly sucking it. She glanced up at Ava as she heard soft moans escape her girlfriend's lips. Sara pushed her middle and pointer finger into Ava. She stood up and leaned into her, gently kissing her, and continued to slip her fingers in and out.

Ava wrapped her legs around Sara as she pulled her in closer. Sara braced herself on the desk and continued to kiss her smirking as Ava dug her fingernails into her back.

"Nope," Sara smirked, pulling her fingers out and looking down at Ava.

"What do you mean?" Ava gasped, gripping her arm.

Sara laughed and slid her fingers back in, quickly pumping them in and out again. Ava looked up at her with wide eyes before shutting them closed and almost moaned loudly, getting a hand slapped over her mouth the moment a noise left her lips.

She didn't really care what noises she made, she wanted to stay in that world of ecstasy. Ava locked her legs around Sara until she felt her muscles finally unclench.

Sara stood up straight and pecked her on the lips. Ava lunged up at Sara, shocking her, and pushed her up against the drawers behind them.

Ava unhooked the garters and began to loosen the brassiere with her free hand. She felt this aggressive heat rise through her body and overthrow the suppressed personality she hid from the public. It was almost animalistic and barbaric, the way she tore off Sara's lingerie. In hindsight, Ava almost worried if she had ruined the lacey clothes.

Sara just held onto her shoulders, unsure of Ava's next move and braced herself on the high drawers.

Ava pulled her hair back into a tight bun as she sank down to her knees and pushed apart her girlfriend's legs. Ava pulled her leg over her shoulder and kissed her thigh, brushing her cheek against her strong soft skin. She pulled on her skin with her teeth, pressing the flat of her tongue against her center.

Sara looked down at Ava before dipping her head back, hitting the painting behind her.

"Shoot, sorry," Sara whispered.

Ava looked up at her and shrugged, continuing to suck and roll her tongue around her clit. She listened to Sara's uneven breathing, the heavy heartbeat and the molten touch of her flesh made Ava feel like she really wanted another turn.

Sara closed her eyes and placed her hand to the back of her girlfriend's head. She silently mouthed her moans at Ava's tongue. Sara took her girlfriend's hand and brought it up to her breast. She ground against her mouth, letting soft groans escape her mouth in rhythmic ecstasy.

Sara leaned up, her hand digging into the drawer. She closed her mouth, trying to dampen any noise she made.

"Ava." She whispered, tightening her grip on her hair. "Christ." She moaned, locking her legs around Ava's head.

Ava slipped out from between her legs and stood up to kiss her.

"There should be another present coming." Sara gasped.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"God, I think I love birthdays, now."


End file.
